When something unexpexted happens
by Sticyforlifeyall
Summary: Lucy ends up pregnant from a little vaction trip. LEMON! Lalu. Nuff said :3
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I just started working on this like 2 hours after previous post :P. No big message here, just read and leave a review thanks.

***DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT FAIRY TAIL***.

**Lucy's POV**:

_~On train with team Natsu coming from a three week vacation from the springs~_

I feel a little dizzy "I say to Erza" Are you okay Lucy? "Gray asks Looking worried". Yea I'm pretty sure it's nothing but being on this train to long. Wait Luce "Natsu said as he heavily breathed". You have motion sickness to. No you idiot "Gray adds" she is just feeling a little sick that's all. You wanna go male stripper!? " Natsu says barley standing". Both of you cut it out! "Erza yells loud enough for the whole train to hear". Sorry Erza. "Natsu says in a horrified voice.

I got to go to the bathroom "I say holding my hand over my mouth rushing to the private bathroom". I then barf out the contents of dinner last night at the springs into the toilet bowl. Ugh, I knew something with that steak last night. It looked a little two red for even a vampire to eat. I decide to open the window for some fresh air. Ahh that smells so much bet... I throw up again this time with no left over from last night. Why do I keep throwing up? There's nothing left to throw up but my insides.

Maybe I got sick from someone? Or maybe I keep throwing up because of my weak stomach?. "hum" I think to myself. Well there was that one time on the second day of being at the springs I slept with Laxus but I doubt that. Wait. "I think to myself" could that really be... the problem.

N...No that's insane I was just a little tipsy that night, that's all... I hope. Seeing that I was no longer vomiting I left the restroom closing flushing the toilet.

Lucy you're back. "Gray says". Are you alright?

Yea "I respond hesitantly"

You don't sound ok Lucy "Erza says" I'm fine Erza I'm just tired "I said believing that myself"

_~Walking through Magnolia_~

Well I better get home I have to go write for Levy-Chan "I lie" You sure you don't want to come back to the guild with us? "Natsu says" Yea I say I want to rest up for our next mission. Alright Luce well see you tomorrow "the pink headed boy says to me." Ok bye guys "I wave them off as I run home full speed". By the time I reach my apartment I'm breathing heavy completely out of breath.

When I walk inside I immediately rush to the bathroom looking for the test. Where is it, where is it... Then I see the box all the way in the back. Even though I was looking for it when I see it fear runs through me.

_~Waiting for results_~

I'm sitting on my bed waiting for the little lacrima to tell me, as it rests on my sink. Then I hear a window open to my left. Ugh go away Natsu I told you already I'm not feeling well. "I say as I'm laying face down in my pillow". Then a hushed voice whispers in my ear saying "It's not Natsu" My eyes widen at the sound of this voice. I know who that is...

~_Flashback_~

"I just walked into my room pretty damn drunk from partying with team Natsu, in the casino of the hotel. Ugh "I said as I got into the shower to bathe the boozes away". When I walk out I only have a short tank top on with just my panties on. I turn off all the lights and wobble into the bed. My room door then opens and suddenly I just see a figure walk in. I was almost certain it was Natsu and throw a pillow his way saying. "GET OUT NATSU"!

It ain't Natsu "I hear in ear". I turn to see a large man, with blonde hair, grey eyes, and wearing a large coat. It was Laxus 0.0

Laxus what are you do... I was cut by kiss on my lips. I was still pretty drunk so I wasn't thinking straight. So once he kissed me I went all or nothing with him.

Once he kissed me I pulled him in closer for a deeper kiss as he laid on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closer not daring to let him go. Laxus was clearly eager to speed things along, so he tore off my shirt and bra with one quick motion of his hand. He was still kissing me but his hands where toying with my boobs shaking them all over. I then let go of his neck so I could take his shirt and feel his abdomen. I then flip him over so I'm now on top on him. I then stick my tongue so I can lick straight down his chest until I reach his shorts which I then strip off him leaving him bare. I then lick around his dick making it much harder. He tenses his body up as he reached his first orgasm in my mouth. I then smile at him as I swallow all of it.

Lucy "he says" I can't take this much longer he says flipping me over once more removing panties". He at first takes it slowly in then out, in then out, each time he puts it in a little deeper and pushes a little harder until he has fully cam inside. Once we have reached our wits end of energy I pass out and wake up the next morning and he's gone.

~_flashback over_~

LAXUS! "I scream" What are you doing here?! I came to finish were we left off he said kissing my neck. I push him off of me and back up"

A) You left me the next morning without a note or any sign. I couldn't risk one of your nosey friends finding it. "Laxus say's"

B) Why did you even walk into my room that night Laxus? Because I've always had a crush on you, and you hardly ever get drunk so this was my one chance. "he says"

Geez Laxus you ever heard of a note, or a card, even a simple hey I like you would have been better than taking adv... The Lacrima beeps saying "Test completed"! Laxus then shifts his eyes towards the bathroom. What was that? "Nothing I counter" trying to block his view of the small lacrima. What test did you take he said worriedly. Nothing, It was for a quest we did "I lied" I see he is now zoning in on the test with his eyes. Laxus "I motion" don't worry about it, its nothing. He walks past me into the bathroom. I try pulling him to stop, but he doesn't seem fazed against all my might. He stares for a second at the lacrima trying to figure it out. His eyes then widen in shock, surprise and fear.

I then stopped trying to pull him out of the bathroom and look at the lacrima myself.

It reads "Test done, results Positive. I then feel my heart stop at the fact that were going to be parents.

( Leave a review on what should happen next :P. Also sorry this is late I got caught up in something. Have a nice night, or morning depending on where u are.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I wasn't here to update in a while,**** No excuses lets just get into it.** :D

***DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**!*

~_Lucy's POV_~

I stand there in shock at the lacrima's results. I cant believe.. no this shouldn't be happening. I have to leave that's my only option at this point. It's the best option I have. I can't raise a baby in a little apartment like this. But what about Laxus after all he is the father but, he's pretty self centered to be raising a child with me after both the phantom lord and battle of fairy tail incident. Then again he has changed a lot is far more caring since the magic games. Either way I don't want to force this on him even if he is half to blame.

"Lucy I." Laxus says as I cut him off by the wave of my hand to the side. "I don't care what you have to say Laxus, just please leave I need time to be alone". I sigh. He tries to continue talking but I shun him off. " JUST GO!" I yell, tearing up slowly. Laxus then leaves In disappointment since I yelled at him.

I then get on the ground breaking down crying. I can't do this, im not mother material, I will be a horrible mother. I crawl onto my bed and slowly fall asleep hoping that today is a dream and I will wake up not pregnant and Laxus and I never had sex.

~_The next Morning_~

I immediately pack the little belongings I have and leave a note to the landlady with this months rent underneath. I have just about to leave until I forgot one thing. I walk up to the doll. "Sorry Michele I almost forgot you" I say grabbing her and putting her in my backpack. There now I have everything. But maybe on day I'll come back with my son or daughter.

I leave the key inside but lock the door knowing that the landlady has a key. I don't bother to withdraw from Fairy Tail cause I know after about 2 years I'll be back. "I will miss everyone though" I say aloud running to the train station.

~_Now bordering to Hargeon_~

(**I pick Hargeon because its not to far from Magnolia**.) "Well that's me." I say sprinting through the doors before they closed, taking a empty booth.

"You don't really think I'd let you go that easily do you?" I hear a voice behind me.

"Laxus why are you following me?" I say already knowing his voice.

"You really think I'd let the love of my life, caring my child get away that easily do you?" He said in a hushed voice.

I blush deeper than I should have at is remark. "I would think once you found out I was pregnant you would just leave me there alone looking like an idiot." I say burying my face in the cushion in the seat from both embarrassment and the tears streaming down my face. Laxus moves from the seat behind me, and sits next to me putting his arms around my body holding me close. I look up at him smiling towards me.

He says in a soft voice in my ear. "I would never do that to anybody I knocked up, especially you the one person I always wanted to start a family with. Plus you kicked me out" He says laughing.

My eyes blur up with tears at thought of having a happy family again. I then move my face and bury it into his chest.

"Laxus thank you" I reply before he carried my sleeping body off the train and back into my old apartment.

Well guys there's chapter two I hope I can get chapter three in by Friday with lots of action and lemons :3. Suggested by Laumirot. Thanks for the helpful review I will be putting this idea in affect by next chapter. See you guys :P


	3. Chapter 3

I said I'd update today so I will. Luckily for us both I didn't have to go to school today because I had a dentist appointment. Well with no further rambling her we go.

***DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING***

~_Lucy POV, 1 Month after she tried to run away_~

After I tried to leave for Hargeon, Laxus came and took me back to my old apartment temporally why I rested. When I woke up he moved us again back into his house near the woods. This was the best place to live and raise a family because there's a large meadow in front of it and the house has 3 bedrooms. The biggest upside is its far from the guild and no one ever enters his house. It's quite spacious considering he lives alone though.

Ever since I moved in he has been smothering me with affection. It was nice at first but now its just plane annoying.

I guess my pregnancy hormones have finally caught up to me after about a month. Nonetheless I just need to go out and do something but he never lets me leave he's always "You can't let anyone see you they will begin to question you."

"GOD!" I scream out. "I JUST NEED 5 MINUTES OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

Laxus wasn't home so I could be angry all I wanted to. Laxus had went into town the 3rd time today to buy food for me. I'm not even that far along and I'm already having food cravings. Like earlier I had chocolate covered fries with sprinkles and whip cream on them. And 2 hours ago I ate cereal with cookies bites and a full bag of candy mixed in together in a bowl. Laxus has been kind enough to get me everything I need and more for me to be happy, but im just fed up and I need to go socialize with someone that isn't him.

I can't use magic otherwise the baby will be hurt so my only option is to walk all the way to Fairy Tail. I know there going to ask a lot of questions, but after all I haven't seen them in a month and I really miss them. As say that a flash of light appears and Laxus is there within seconds groceries in hand. He goes and sets all the groceries down on the countertop and then he walks over to me.

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" Laxus asks his voice low and exhausted.

"Yea there is I have to get out of this house I can't spend another second in here." I say annoyed that he showed up the second I was about to go.

"What? Where are you going?" He said sounding in a half state.

"I'm going to the guild to tell people where I disappeared off to." I said grabbing the door knob. Are you sure your ready to tell our guild mates?" He asked while letting out a large sigh. "I mean we can't just not tell them. Your team will begin to follow you and my team will just have no idea what happened to me. If one of them disappeared out of nowhere I would want to know what happened." I explained to him.

"Well if you want to tell them then we will tell them." Laxus said grabbing onto me and zapping us down the street from the guild. "Thanks for understanding" I said kissing him on the check.

~_Walking into the guild_~

Me and Laxus walk in together holding hands so that we can send a message.

"LUCY!" I hear happy say. "Where have you been, I missed you" He said flying into my face nearly knocking me over from his embrace. Them Erza, Gray, Natsu and Levy, and Wendy all come up to me about to give me a hug when Laxus moves in front of me. "Hands off!" He said putting his arms up in the air for everyone to see. "Lucy what's this?" he said poking my stomach where my it pops out more than usual. I was about to answer Happy's question before Erza cut him off.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked shockingly. I don't answer verbally but I nod my head to her. Everyone's shocked and shaking by this.

Who's the dad?!" Natsu asked full of rage and anger in his voice. Laxus then answers "That would be me." He said still having his hands up.

"WHAT!" The whole guild yells out in unison. Mirajane then replies, "Aww I bet there would be cute little blonde babies." I nearly fall over that she makes the whole guilds uproar disappear into thin air.

After Mirajane's little comment most people calm down.

Erza and Gray both threaten Laxus if he ever hurts me or the baby they will kill him in a instant. Wendy and Levy both bombard me with questions. Mostly like how far along I am, when the baby's due, names for him or her. Which one of them could be godparents to the child. I told them I'll answer the last question when the baby's born.

Natsu is the only one still upset at the fact that im pregnant with Laxus's child. He runs up to Laxus and gets in his face. "LAXUS I CHALLENEGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" He spits out in anger towards Laxus. "Fine lets go then Natsu" Laxus says smirking at him.

~_Behind the guild_~

-**First fight scene in a fan fiction tell me what you think :P**-

Natsu doesn't waste time when they both get into position he charges at Laxus with fire engulfing his hand. He was about to run into Laxus but jumped at the last second to roar on top of Laxus. "A fake out" I say to myself. But when the smoke from the massive roar cleared Laxus had both his hands up in the air for a lightning shield. "Lightning body!" Laxus calls out. He is suddenly a lot faster than he usually is in that form. He flies up into the air then quickly swoops down on top of Natsu causing a large crater to form around them. I only heard grunts as there was to much debris to see what was going on. When the smoke finally cleared I saw it. Natsu and Laxus where exchanging punches in the face for one another. Laxus gets the next punch then knees Natsu in the stomach to fling him in the air. "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" Laxus calls out as the roar leaves his mouth. Natsu gets a stable place in the air. Natsu then calls out "DRAGON GOD'S BRILLANT FLAMES." As both lightning and flames collide in the air there's a massive explosion sending a light for miles around. I notice that both of them are breathing hard Natsu has been electrocuted and Laxus got burned by different fires. There both injured and breathing heavy but Natsu looks more tore up than Laxus is. After seconds of staring each other down Natsu cant stand any longer and he goes unconscious.

Lissana then steps in to stop the fight from proceeding cause at this point it would just be one sided annihilation. She carries him inside to the infirmary and lays him down.

Laxus lets out a sigh and says "That wasn't even the hard part, we still have to tell the old man." I almost completely forgot that this child will be his great grandson. "We will be ok." I say kissing him on the check. "You need a bath by the way" I said pinching my nose.

**Well there's chapter 3 guys, I plan on maybe possibly extending this story to 20 chapters since you guys seem to like this story so much. Here's the battle you asked for Laumirot ;) and Thanks for the review riridreaheart I made sure I updated just for your review. Leave more comments for more suggestions guys :3 BYE!**


End file.
